


your last disaster

by dollsome



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you not remember what happened the last time we were in this position?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	your last disaster

"Uh, _nuh uh_ , you back yourself up, mister! Do you not remember what happened the last time we were in this position? I'll give you a hint: _disaster_."  
  
"This is hardly the time for nostalgia, Cordelia!" Wesley huffs, because it is _not_ ; it's one thing in the stacks of the Sunnydale High School Library, and it's quite another when Cordelia will drop dead in under a minute if she does not kiss another living, breathing human being (and it's not as though Angel is any help in that department). Bloody dark magic.  
  
"Oh, fine," Cordy says, wrinkling her nose like a child being force-fed a spoonful of the foulest medicine known to man -- _very flattering_ \-- and they lean in and kiss. ... and kiss -- and kiss --  
  
"Uh," Angel says, "you guys? I could use some help with the ... demon fighting ... if you're not ... too busy--"  
  
"That kissing was purely professional!" Cordelia gasps, pulling away abruptly. "And ... gross!"  
  
"Very gross," Wesley says faintly. "Revolting, really."  
  
"Yeah! Thank God _that's_ over with," Cordelia says, scoffing.  
  
"Yeah," Wesley contributes, with oh, such sincerity.  
  
Then they join Angel in the demon-fighting. Rather gladly.


End file.
